Just a Dream
by IamBenson
Summary: a Multi-chapter song fic, E/O! based on Carrie Underwood's new song, 'Just a Dream'. Major Character death, but it turns out happy in the end i promise. Please review, i need them. It makes me feel better, LOL!
1. Something Borrowed, Something Blue

Olivia arrived at the church, two hours before she was to finally be married to the love of her life. Elliot Stabler, her partner within NYPD for over ten years, and best friend. She smiled as she entered the brides room with Casey Novak, Melinda Warner, and Alex Cabot, her Maid of Honour.

They all smiled at her and ushered her in, beginning all the details of her ensemble. Alex started make-up, as Casey took a straightner to her shoulder length chestnut hair.

"Alright, Mrs. Stabler, do you have your something old?" Olivia lifted her hand and Melinda noticed a gorgeous silver bracelet dangling lightly from her arm.

"My mom's, she wore it for years before she died."

"Ok, something new, I have." Mel turned around, and pulled a light blue garter out of its packaging.

"You really mean new," All of them laughed lightly.

"Something borrowed?"

"Alex's pearls." Olivia said keeping up with the checklist.

"Something Blue?" Mel asked again.

"My blue bra." Mel nodded and walked to her shoes dropping what looked like a quarter into it. "What is that?"

"It's called a sixpence, I used it for my wedding."

"Cool…But won't that hurt if I wear it in my shoes?"

"It will, but we aren't taking chances with you and Elliot. It took you ten years to finally tie the knot." Olivia nodded, and let Alex get back to her make-up. Casey finally finished her hair.

"I want to get your dress on before I stick on your tiara and veil."

"Ok."

*

Elliot was pacing the groomsmen room, in his tuxedo, and sapphire vest. His brother, and Best Man, Jason, along with John Munch and Odafin Tutuola, Don Cragen was also there, waiting with the guys before he had to perform his fatherly duties.

John Munch looked up at Elliot, "Anymore pacing and you'll fall through the floor with all that you have dug out of it."

"Your right, John," He sat quietly next to his brother, "Jason, you got the ring?"

"For the seventh time, yes." Jason said laughing. "Baby bro, I've got this."

"Ok," Elliot stood back up and began pacing again in the same trench he had already dug for himself.

"I give up." John said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Cragen walked to Elliot and put his hands on his shoulders, to not only stop him from pacing, but to say something to him. "Elliot, your going to do fine, Your not getting cold feet and neither is she, if you would like I will go and check on her if you need me too."

"Please, Pops." Cragen smiled and hugged him.

*

Olivia stared in the mirror, as the dress came over her head. It settled around her body and Casey zipped it up. She was now starting to regret the massive amounts of crinoline underneath the dress. It was still a gorgeous dress. She smiled as Casey attached her tiara and Veil to the top of her head.

Stepping away, Olivia turned to her bridesmaids and smiled, "I'm getting married."

Alex came up to her and hugged her. "I am so glad I didn't get to miss this, I love you so much. Your like a sister to me in every way."

"Thanks Alex."

A knock at the door startled them. "Who is it?" Melinda said rather sarcastically, as if to tell the other side you better not be Elliot. Olivia laughed.

"Father of the Bride."

"Ok, your good."

"Well, thank you Melinda." Cragen said entering and shutting the door behind him. "Oh, Baby, you look like an angel."

"Thanks Daddy." He hugged her. "But that's not really why you're here is it."

"Unfortunately no, Elliot is wearing a line in the carpet in his room, Baby he's nervous as hell."

Olivia nodded and smiled, "Please tell my future husband, that he doesn't need to worry, I love him and I'm not going anywhere, except down that aisle."

"Ok, maybe I can get him to quit pacing." Cragen and her shared a quick smile, "I'll be back to get you, when it's time."

"Ok." She watched him leave and then she turned back at the mirror, and admired her reflection.

*

Cragen walked back into Elliot's room, and he laughed that he was still pacing. Jason, John, and Fin, were keeping a good distance away from him. "Elliot, I checked in on your beautiful bride."

"What did she say?"

"She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and that she is not going anywhere except down that aisle."

Elliot's nervous twitch of a smile turned into his bright smile, that light up. He also let out a big breath that no one realized he was holding.

Elliot's mom came in, "Baby, it's time." He nodded and everyone filed out in order. The guys all shook his hand and they left to go to the front of the church, where the girls were.

Elliot took a big breath once more and followed the priest into the main sanctuary.

*

Olivia and the girls were all behind closed doors, fixing minor details on Olivia. The guys came around and greeted their escorts. Fin took Melinda's hand, John took Casey's, and Jason took Alex's.

Olivia looked up at Cragen, "Daddy, I'm ready." He nodded and took her veil gently draping it over her face.

"I love you Olivia, I'm glad your finally going to be happy." A tear escaped both of their eyes. "Baby, your not supposed to cry yet."

"I know, Dad, I love you too."

Soon after the bridal party had left down the aisle, they closed the double doors again, so Olivia and Cragen could get into position. After a minute, they heard the soft sound of Pachelbel fill the air.

The doors opened, and Cragen looked down at his 'daughter' one last time as a single woman.

*

Elliot stood there anxiously waiting the arrival of Olivia into the sanctuary. The music changed for her, and the doors opened. "Wow," he said only loud enough for Jason to hear.

"Dude, you are one lucky man." Elliot didn't pay attention, to Jason, only to Olivia walking down toward him.

Olivia and Cragen reached the front. He took her veil and put it behind her, gently kissed her cheek, and gave her hand to Elliot's.

Elliot and Olivia smiled at each other, then walked up to the preist.

"We are gathered…"


	2. The Inevitable

Cragen was sitting in his office, looking through a file when Elliot and Olivia came in two weeks later.

"Hey, Baby." He stood and went to hug her.

"Hi, Daddy."

"How was Italy?"

"Romantic, it was great." Elliot said speaking up.

"Well, it's good your back, I need your expertise on this next case." Cragen said walking around to his desk and picking up a file. "Munch and Fin started it but, we really need two more brains on this."

"Ok, give us the run-down." Olivia said looking at the file, with Elliot over her shoulder.

"Well, Theresa Gordon, 21, student at Hudson. Raped, and Sodomized, then murdered and dumped outside of a warehouse near the docks."

"DNA?" Elliot asked looking up from the file.

"Yeah, Melinda is still looking at it. She should be calling me real soon, asking for someone to come down and get it." As if on cue the phone rang, "Hello…alright…there on their way."

"Warner?" Olivia asked, Cragen nodded.

They turned and walked out of Cragen's office.

*

Elliot and Olivia walked into the Morgue looking for Melinda. "Hey, Mark?"

"Yeah," one of her techs said looking up from a print analysis.

"Where's Mel?" He pointed to the crypt, and they followed his finger. "Thanks."

They walked into the crypt, and saw Mel. Olivia cleared her throat making Mel jump. "What the…Liv, Elliot, your back."

"Yep as of today." Mel took Olivia into a big hug, and then Elliot.

"So, how was the honeymoon?" She asked nudging Olivia for details.

"It was great." Olivia smiled up at her husband, he kissed her quickly.

"So, Mel, what you got for us?" Elliot asked.

They all walked over to a bed. She pulled back a sheet, revealing Theresa Gordon. "When she was raped, the person was not wearing a condom, usually people would to not get caught, but this guy was really sloppy."

"Get a name?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, this is strange though."

"What is?" Elliot asked slightly confused.

"The DNA was slightly distorted, so I was able to pull a basic strand, and I limited it to one family. With 12 brothers, a dad, and 6 uncles. All of which have records."

"Damn." Olivia said, looking over the file, Warner had given them. "No wonder, Cragen needed us. Thanks Mel."

"No problem." She said as they walked out of the crypt.

Two days later, Olivia and Elliot had gone through all twelve brothers of the family. Three of the uncles were in other states. So they were going to find the dad and the other three.

Going into an apartment building, they made their way up three flights of stairs to 3B.

"Hey, you want to do something tonight?"

"Well, what did you have in mind?" Olivia asked lightly.

"I don't know, a quiet night at home, I make dinner, and we watch a couple old movies like we usually do."

"Sounds…" Olivia stopped on the third floor landing, and heard yelling coming from the apartment. She pulled her gun, and cocked it ready. Elliot did the same.

Elliot and Olivia went to either sides of the door and knocked on it, "NYPD open up."

Two shots came out through the door. They backed because they had no Kevlar. Once they both the tinkering and breaking of glass, Olivia reared up and kicked the door open. One guy laid on his back in pain, unconscious, but still alive. Elliot climbed through the window, and followed, whoever left. Olivia called for a bus and told them where to as she ran down the stairs to help Elliot block the guy in.

She finally reached the first floor landing and heard gunshots in the distance. Once they stopped, she became a little worried for Elliot. She ran out the front door nearly toppling a latina female and her baby.

She ran around to the alley behind the building and saw Elliot lying on the ground, blood coming from his chest. The guy shot him. Looking around the corner she saw the man on the ground holding his gun, and his knee.

Olivia ran to Elliot, she covered his wound with her hand. The other one she lifted her gun and shot the other man three times. She wasn't worried about consequences at that time only her wounded husband. "Elliot, Elliot baby, come on, hold on, please hold on for me."

She pulled out her radio, "This is Detective Olivia Stabler, badge 66156, I need a bus, at 71st and 122nd. Officer down, in alley behind building. Please hurry." She dropped the radio. "Elliot, please, don't die."


	3. Losing Everything

Olivia rode with Elliot on the ambulance. He still hadn't regained consciousness, yet, but he was alive. Olivia had tears falling down her face. Her husband laid lifelessly on the gurney, and she held his hand all the way to Mercy.

They came to a sudden stop. The driver got out and opened the back door. They pulled out his gurney and Olivia followed them all the way to the trauma room.

One doctor spoke over everyone. "45 year old male, shot twice one in the stomach, once in the chest. BP, is 90/60, pulse is 68, weak and thread, hang another unit." The doctor saw Olivia crying in the corner. "Ma'am, can you step out for awhile?"

"I'm his wife and partner, I am not leaving him." The doctor simply nodded and went back to work on Elliot. Suddenly an alarm went off through out the room, "What is that?"

"He's in v-tac! Paddles, 200." He began CPR.

"Ready, doctor."

He took them from her and placed them on his chest. "Clear!" Elliot was shocked but there was no change. Olivia began to cry, only harder. Cragen was walking by all the rooms, to find Elliot, and saw Olivia stand in the corner. He burst into the room and took her into his arms. "Daddy."

"Charge, to 300," he waited for it to recharge as a nurse continued CPR. "Clear!" He was shocked again and again.

"Damnit, 360!"

"Ready Doctor."

"Clear. Again. Clear." The doctor looked up at the monitor. The line continued to stay flat. The doctor sighed. "Time of death, 14:35."

"NO!!!" Olivia screamed from the corner. She began to stumble, and Cragen kept a hold of her, and she continued to cry out loud.

Her husband was gone after only two weeks of marriage. This couldn't be real, this had to be a dream. Once the nurse had turned off the moniters, Olivia left Cragen's embrace and walked over to Elliot's lifeless body. She fell onto him, and laid there. Cragen could only watch as his daughter, loses the love of her life. Tears welled up in his eyes.

Casey, Melinda, Alex, Fin, and John, all walked into the room, and saw Olivia on Elliot, and Cragen in the corner, everyone couldn't believe it, Fin, was even crying. Alex walked up to Olivia, and put her hand on her back. Olivia swatted it away. "Go, away, leave me alone."

"Sweetie come on, you can't stay here." Alex said. "Come on, I'll take you home." Olivia got off of Elliot, and kissed him for the last time. Alex took her out of the room, and out of the hospital.

Cragen turned to Melinda, she nodded, knowing what he wanted, an autopsy. "I'll get on that."

He nodded and followed Alex and Olivia out.


	4. Drinks Over Their Friend

Olivia walked into her front door. They decided to stay in Oliva's apartment after they got married. It was bigger than his, and Kathy had gotten his house after the divorce. So, they moved all his stuff into her place.

She looked around at the mess on the coffee table from the night before. The tequila bottle and empty pizza box. Dishes remained in the sink. Their room was a disaster. She began to cry again, from the memory of last night.

_After the pizza was devoured and the tequila was half gone, they began to make-out in front of their tv. Leaving everything there, they went into their room, and had one fantastic night._

"_Liv?"_

"_mm?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you, too, El."_

"_I love you so much."_

"_I do too." She kissed him again, before snuggling up to his chest._

Olivia sat down on the couch. Alex gave her a little space, as she went through the apartment, taking in what had just happened.

Cragen walked into his office and got to work on Elliot's funeral, he would ask for the opinion from Olivia, but he knew there was no way she could do it alone.

Cragen picked up his phone after it rang, "Hello, Captain Cragen."

"Don, this is Kathy, is it true?"

"Kathy, I'm afraid it is. Olivia and Elliot were on a case and they forgot Kevlar, the perp shot him."

"How is Olivia?"

"Not good."

"Do you think seeing the kids will help?"

"Probably not for a few days."

"Ok, let us know when the funeral is okay?"

"Of course."

"Good-bye, Don."

"Good-bye Kathy." He hung up and sighed. Picking the phone back up he called Jason and then Bernie Stabler.

This was going to be a long few days.

*

Casey, Fin, and Munch, all looked at themselves. They were in at a bar in downtown, wondering how Olivia was doing. There friend and comrade, Elliot, was gone.

"I can't believe it." John started.

"Olivia, must be devastated." Casey said with tears welling up in her eyes. John went around to her and pulled her into a hug. Melinda walked in and sat next to Fin, taking his beer and downing it. She pulled out a file and laid it on the table.

"Is that?" Casey started.

"Yeah, Cragen asked me too, and I wanted to get it done early, do I did it as soon as he got to the morgue."

"And?"

"The bullet that hit his chest, nicked his heart, and he bled out, there was no way to save him."

"Damn." John said lightly. Casey continued to sob in John's shoulder. Fin just looked up looked as though he was guilty. Everyone knew Fin and Elliot always fought. But today Fin just looked as if he could have done something to save him.

They all sat in the bar, drinking away the loss of their very dear friend.


	5. Military Service

Olivia went to bed and hadn't got out in three days. Today was the funeral, and Alex was going to get Olivia out of that bed.

"Liv, come on sweetie?" Alex said lightly, "We have to go, I'll drive."

Olivia dragged out of bed, and put on a long black dress, and shoes. She looked in the mirror, and the bags under her eyes, along with tears in them.

_It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night  
She had his box of letters in the passenger seat  
Sixpence in a shoe, something borrowed, something blue  
And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears  
Oh she just couldn't believe it  
She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand_

Alex and Olivia pulled into the National Cemetery, and looked upon his site.

Most of the NYPD stood to one side, at attention, Cragen, Fin and Munch, in dress blues sat on the front row. Casey, Melinda, Jason, Bernie, and the kids sat behind them.

Olivia sat next to Cragen and Alex sat next to her. She took both of their hands as 6 marine pallbearers carried his casket to the front. Olivia cried.

_Baby why'd you leave me?  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

The same priest that married them, began his speech. Olivia couldn't pay attention she was staring at the flag covered casket in front of her.

Cragen kept a hold of her daughters hand as the priest continued.

Once he finished, he crossed himself, and let the 6 marines folded up his flag. The one on the end came up to Olivia and held it out for her. "For your husband's service." She let go of Alex and took it.

The six marines, stood off to the side and saluted his casket.

_The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt  
Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard  
Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him  
Oh, and what could have been  
And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

Six shots rang out, in the air, and everytime Olivia flinched. This couldn't be happening, She held on to the flag as if it was the only thing left of him. The last shot rang out and her heart felt as if it wasn't beating anymore.

_Baby why'd you leave me?  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

There was somewhere in the distance, a trumpet, that began playing TAPS. Olivia turned to her father and buried her face, as the casket was buried, "Why did you leave me, you swore you would never leave me?"

Cragen pulled her in closer to him. One more shot rang out, as the trumpeter stopped.

_Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me?  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

_Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah_

She sat there looking at his grave, the kids Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, and Elizabeth came up to her and one by one hugging her. They said their condolences and ran off to find their mother.

Cragen pulled her up and put his arm around her shoulders directing her to her car, and Alex got in the driver side to drive her home.


	6. What If

Olivia had gotten a month off, and two weeks into it she was at home with Alex, staring into her eyes. She was a week late, and Alex gently handed her the pregnancy test, and pointed to the bathroom.

Olivia obeyed and brought it back out and covered, set the timer. "What if I am pregnant?"

"What if you are?" Alex said, sort of shocked.

"I can't do this alone." Olivia said pacing.

"Your not alone, you have the whole squad, Cragen, me , Casey, and Mel. I am also pretty sure Maureen and Kathleen wouldn't mind helping." The timer went off and Alex looked at Olivia.

"You look at it first." Olivia said.

Alex took the towel off and looked at the test. She didn't make any face, letting Olivia know if she was or not. She just held it out to Olivia.

Olivia took it and saw two lines. Pregnant. She couldn't believe it. Although Elliot was gone, he left her with the best possible gift in life. "I really don't know if I can do this alone, Alex, I want Elliot here."

"I know, Sweetie." Alex pulled her into a hug and they sat there for a moment. Olivia pulled out her cell, and dialed Cragen.

"_Hello?"_

"Dad, can you come by the apartment later, I need to tell you something?"

"_Yeah, I'll be there soon."_

"Ok, Thank you."

"_No problem"_ he hung up, and took his jacket and keys and left the station.

*

Olivia opened her front door, and Cragen walked through and held her. "What is it, baby?"

"Dad, sit down."

"Ok, I'm down, what is it?"

"Dad, I'm pregnant." Cragen looked up at her, with shock. "Dad, please say something."

He stood up, and pulled her into a hug. "Baby, that's amazing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Elliot would be thrilled." She nodded at him, and smiled. Tears welling in her eyes.

"I wish he was here."

Cragen nodded, "I know."

"Well, I am going to the doctor on Friday, I know this is a job normally reserved for the father of the baby, but Dad, I need you there."

"Absolutely, Baby girl." He pulled her close and kissed her temple lightly, "What time?"

"3:00 pm."

"Ok, I'll be here at two and I'll take you over there." She nodded and hugged him once again, "I gotta get back to work, Take care, and use these next two weeks okay?"

She nodded and again and walked out the door.

*


	7. A Great Support System

Three months had gone by slowly, Cragen, Alex, Casey, and Maureen, switched days with each other, going with Olivia to her OB-GYN appointments.

Although Olivia loved working with Special Victims, the hours would have made it impossible to take care of a child on her own. She transferred to Computer Crimes, working as a computer analyst.

She was in the same building as her old unit, but it offered better hours, and it was easier to get around. The danger wasn't there. Everyone was ok with it, and understood why she did it.

She was headed to the doctor today, with Alex. Her doctor that if the baby was in the correct position, the sex could be known.

A knock came at her door, and Olivia got up to get it. "Hey Alex."

"Hey Sweetie," She hugged her quickly, "You're really starting to show, Liv."

"I know, I had the strangest craving last night." She started the conversation, grabbing her things to leave.

"Why didn't you call me, or anyone else, we would have gotten it for you?"

"I would have but even though my mind wanted it my body didn't just by what I wanted."

"What was it?" Alex asked as Olivia locked her apartment.

"Coffee, Chocolate, and Eggrolls."

"That's not that strange, not at all."

"Well, I wish I could have coffee, I miss it."

"I know, let's go and find out what the sex of junior is." Olivia laughed and followed Alex down to the car.

*

The doctor came in and smiled at Olivia, "Hi, Liv, honey, who do you have with you today?"

"This is my sister, Alex Cabot." Alex extended her hand to the doctor and she extended it.

"Well, hello, Alex, its good to know that Olivia has such a big family structure." She pulled up the ultrasound machine close to her and looked down at Olivia, "Ready?"

Olivia nodded, and the doctor squeezed that really cold clear liguid onto her stomach. She flinched to get used to how cold it actually was. The doctor looked around, "Okay, your baby looks great, heart beat is steady and everything looks good."

"Sex?" Olivia asked curiously. The doctor laughed, and turned the monitor closer so Olivia could see it.

"Well, it looks as if your having a baby girl."

"Really, a girl?"

The doctor nodded, and smiled. She printed off a picture of the baby, and handed it to Olivia. "I'll see you back in three weeks, ok Olivia?"

"Yes, doctor, thank you." Olivia got dressed, and took the picture back from Alex, staring at it, all the way to the station.

*

Alex and Olivia walked into the SVU unit and saw Fin, Munch, Casey, Melinda, and Cragen.

"Liv," Munch said going to her, and pulling her into a hug, "How are you?"

"I'm okay, John."

"What brings you here? Don't you have an appointment?" Cragen asked.

She held up the picture of her baby, "Already been. It's a girl."

A collective aww came from the group. For almost an hour, they all talked about the baby, and how they would all help, in taking care of both of them.


	8. Every Step of the Way

The six months went by quickly, Olivia set up her old spare bedroom, as the new room for her little bundle of joy.

As she was cleaning the old spare bed out of the room, she discovered a small box underneath it. Fin and Cragen stopped moving furniture and watched as she opened it.

It was a small letter from Elliot and a key. "What does it say, baby girl?"

Olivia finished reading it, and had to sit down. She looked at it again as if it was impossible to believe. She put it out to the guys and Fin took it to read. He decided to read out loud.

"To my dearest Olivia, this key is to a safety deposit box, in it is money that I had put away for awhile, because I had no idea what I was going to use it for. So I thought about it and decided to give to you. If something ever happened to me, it would be there for you for anything you needed. It can also be used for a child, or child's education. It has remained untouched for 4 years. Inside is $750,000 dollars for you and anything you need. If you are reading this, than something did happen to me and I'm sorry. I love you more than anything in this world. Don't worry about me, I'm in a good place and I will always be with you, My undying love, Elliot."

Fin finished and looked at Cragen, than at Olivia. Cragen was the first to speak, "Oh my God. Liv?"

"I can't believe he left all that to me." She used her fingers to rub the key, expecting it to vanish. She put her hand to her forehead and sighed. "$750,000."

Fin folded the letter and handed it back to Olivia.

She left Cragen and Fin, with the room, while Olivia went and checked out the box. She walked into the bank and they led her into the back. She inserted the key and opened the box.

Indeed inside was $750,000. She sighed again, and closed it, intent on using it for their child.

*

The room was finished when she got back. They had removed the old spare bed and threw it out, and painted the room pink, and put the crib, changing table, and dresser together.

Olivia walked in and Cragen came up to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I went and saw the box."

"And?"

"He was right, he had almost $750,000 dollars in it. I'm going to save it all for Julianne."

She looked over to Fin as he started hammering a nail into the wall. He hung a picture of Olivia and Elliot at their wedding. "Thought it would be great for the baby to see her parents."

"It's great, Thanks Fin." He hugged her and they looked at the room. She was satisfied, for at the time. She added a lot more things through the next six months.

Alex stayed with Olivia for the last three weeks of the pregnancy. She did everything for her, in preparation for Julianne's birth.

Alex heard a scream one night and entered into Olivia's bedroom. She saw Olivia buckled over grabbing her stomach. "It's time."

"Ok, let's go." Alex grabbed Olivia and helped her down the stairs. She helped her into the car and Alex got into the drivers side and sped off.

They entered Mercy, and Olivia was wheeled into the OB ward. Alex was gowned up along with Casey. Cragen, Melinda, Fin, and Munch, waited in the waiting room, along with the previous Stabler kids.

*

After six hours of labor, those in waiting were notified that one Julianne Elliot Stabler was born. They all cheered, and hugged each other. The doctor told them that Olivia could be seen soon.

They let all the Stabler kids in first to see their sister, because it was late and Kathy said they had to leave. Cragen and the rest came in to see the baby after the kids left.

They all sat around her bed as she held little Julianne in her arms. Cragen started the conversation. "How are you, Sweetie?"

"I'm doing good Dad. We both are."

"Well what does she have of Elliot's?" Fin asked lightly.

"She has his bright blue cerulean eyes, and his cheeks, the rest is mine."

"Can I hold him?" Mel asked. Olivia nodded and handed Julianne to her.

"She's gorgeous, Liv."

"Thank you. I just wish Elliot was here with us."

"He is baby girl, remember the letter?" Fin said, "He's always with us, you especially, and Julianne now."

"Which brings me to, Why did you name Julianne Elliot Stabler." Munch asked, passing the baby on down the line.

"I wanted her to always have a piece of him with her and not just his last name. Also Elliot fit with Julianne."

"Oh, that's pretty cool." Alex said.

"Yeah he would appreciate that." Cragen said lightly. John handed Julianne back to Olivia.

The nurse came in, "Alright, it's time for everyone to go, Julianne and Ms. Stabler need their rest."

They all said their good-byes and left. Cragen, the last to leave, turned to his 'daughter', "Honey, Fin is right, He is always with you. We are too." He kissed her forehead and left.

She looked down at Julianne, Elliot's eyes stared up at her. "Guess it's just you and me, kiddo." Olivia said lightly. Julianne looked up at her mother and she blinked as if to say, 'it's ok, mommy'

The nurse took the baby and laid her gently in the bassinette. Olivia soon fell asleep. This was going to be a long road ahead, but Olivia knew her Elliot was going to be there with her, every step of the way.


End file.
